


Они меняются

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, OOC, много мата, убогий юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: — Чем ты можешь быть недоволен вообще? Смотри, в каком охеренном теле ты оказался, жопошник рыжий. Наслаждайся и не возникай почём зря.— Может, я и хотел оказаться в этом теле. Но не таким же, сука, образом.





	Они меняются

**Author's Note:**

> сюжет из говна и палок (как и почти всегда), дохуя мата (отвечаю), оос, уёбские шутки (не хватает только про два стула, но хватает фигни типа отсылок к "Зелёному слонику", песням Эдуарда Сурового и прочему ёба-стаффу) и, конечно, cool!Фазма (ничего не могу с собой поделать, да и не хочу)

Хакс просыпается ещё до сигнала будильника с датапада — вероятно, от того, что простыня под ним сбилась в ком. Удивительно, ведь вчера перед сном он, хоть и был уже в сомнамбулическом состоянии, лично перестелил постель и натянул простыню так, чтобы на ней не было ни единой складки — такие мелочи всегда ему досаждали, и Хакс всеми силами старался их минимизировать. Он открывает один глаз, потом второй — с потолка по какой-то невероятной причине исчезли точечные светильники, и в итоге он сонно пялится на непроницаемо-чёрное пластостекло обшивки. 

Странно, перемену обстановки в своей каюте он точно не заказывал. Хакс опирается на локоть и пытается приподняться, после чего делает попытку спустить с кровати ноги — и сильно ударяется косточкой на щиколотке об пол. То ли кровать стала куда ниже, то ли ноги намного длиннее. От боли Хакс окончательно просыпается и, наконец, окидывает каюту более внимательным взглядом. Блядь. Это _не его каюта_. Он знает, чья, слишком много раз видел это скромное помещение на камерах системы слежения. Окей, хорошо, думает Хакс, допустим, я перед сном сделал пару глотков виски. Голова немилосердно трещит, и Хакс вздыхает. Ладно, пару десятков глотков. Я плохо и мало сплю, я забываю поесть, но как можно было забыть про такую вот херню? В результате которой, между прочим, он провёл ночь в каюте магистра, мать его ети, Рен. Нет, Хакс не испытывал ни влечения, ни симпатии к достопочтимой принцессе и генералу по совместительству, но готов был пойти на любые, хоть самые исключительные меры для того, чтобы понять, как такая невнятная ситуация могла вообще иметь место. Остаётся надеяться только на то, что никаких действительно странных вещей не происходило, и его пребывание в постели этого кровожадного и чрезмерно эмоционального принца тьмы ограничилось только и исключительно сном. Кстати, об этом. Хакс оборачивается через плечо, потом снова быстрым взглядом окидывает каюту и прислушивается — никого нет, да и подозрительно тихо. Кажется, принцесса ночи съебалась в неизвестном направлении. Хакс вздыхает. По крайней мере, не придётся с этим патлатым чудовищем объясняться, а если будет возникать, решает Хакс, поставлю на место, как и обычно. Как и обычно в твоих мечтах, услужливо подсказывает внутренний голос, и Хакс ударяет кулаком по матрасу. Вот ещё, он и так волей случая в хаттовой заднице буквально оказался, так теперь и собственное подсознание ему нотации читает. Ебал я всё это и ссал поверх прямо с носа «Финализатора», фыркает Хакс. Сейчас нужно быстренько привести себя в порядок, а потом по-тихому свалить из этой проклятой каюты, всё остальное решить можно будет по ходу.

Тихо, чтобы вдруг не обнаружить себя, Хакс пробирается в тёмную ванную комнату и дважды хлопает в ладоши, чтобы включить свет. Щурится, потому что к головной боли добавляется ещё и резь в глазах, а потом смотрит в зеркало. На секунду кажется, что его короткий, но очень громкий вскрик был слышен не только всем обитателям корабля, но и жителям Неизведанных регионов. Из зеркала на него смотрит Кайло Рен. Кайло, мать его, Рен. Во плоти. Хакс нервно усмехается и тыкает себя в щёку. Реновская физиономия выражает крайнее недоумение. И неприязнь — а кому понравится, когда в лицо тыкают? Ну пиздец, приплыли. Хакс пропускает сквозь пальцы пару тёмных прядок (тёмных?!), а потом наконец обращает внимание на свои — чужие — руки. Потому что у него самого руки были другие. Пальцы аккуратнее, изящнее даже, и плевать на отсутствие мужественности в этом слове, и мозолей точно не было. Хакс ещё раз смотрит в зеркало — ебальник у Рена такой, словно он Дарта Вейдера в общей столовой увидел, а потом выбегает обратно в комнату. Дёргает за ручку на стенной панели, открывая шкаф, и смотрит на внутреннюю часть двери, на которой установлено ростовое зеркало. Когда он видел эту херню на видеозаписях, то про себя проигрывал только так, мол, Кило Хрена так себя любит, что зеркало большое заказал, из тех, наверное, какие в голонете рекламируют часто, в которых ты стройнее, выше и кожа у тебя лучше. Смех смехом, но сейчас Хакс был благодарен Кайло за эти минуты (да что там, часы) самолюбования в целом и за зеркало в частности. Благодарность, впрочем, он мог выразить хоть прямо сейчас, потому что в любовно отполированной поверхности отражается не кто иной, как Рен. Опять же, во плоти. И в одном нижнем белье. Подобной порнографии с утра пораньше Хакс вынести попросту не может. Задержав всё-таки на пару секунд взгляд на реновском прессе (значит, слухи правдивы, ага!), Хакс принимается вытряхивать на пол содержимое шкафа, который, как оказалось, до отказа забит разномастными чёрными и в этом смысле почти одинаковыми вещами. Не знаю, думает Хакс, что за модные порталы этот мудак изучает, но шарфы его и плащи точно из какого-то сраного татуинского секонд-хэнда. Либо так, либо он их с самого детства таскает, иначе объяснить их дырявость просто невозможно. Но поскольку с почти голой задницей по кораблю особо не побегаешь, Хакс принимает ответственное решение приодеть то тело, в котором он по воле Вселенной оказался. Хотя… Хаксу бы очень хотелось иметь в распоряжении компрометирующие видеозаписи, на которых магистр Рен именно что с голой жопой через весь капитанский мостик удирает от отряда штурмовиков. Это было бы восхитительно.

Хакс усаживается на пол и принимается разбирать гору вещей, пытаясь найти хотя бы что-то, что можно быстро на себя (блядь, на него, на Рена!) надеть и поскорее отсюда свалить, но это оказывается не так просто. Куча облегающих маек для тренировок — судя по всему, Рен их заказывает на размер меньше, чтобы ну, в облипочку, все дела. Преступно короткие шорты для бега. Хакс поднимает взгляд к потолку и мученически вздыхает. Рен, конечно, в бою довольно ловок, но вот танцевать, как выяснилось на одном закрытом официальном приёме, не умеет совершенно. И, учитывая такие вводные, реновские пробежки в подобных шортах даже по тренировочному залу были чрезвычайно интересным зрелищем. О, звёзды! Хакс воровато оглядывается — скорее так, по выработавшейся за десять минут почти-привычке, а потом снова поворачивается к вороху одежды. А ведь он сейчас может, хмм, проверить. Ну, насколько Рен плохой танцор и всё такое. Для этого достаточно всего лишь оттянуть резинку белья. Нет, думает Хакс, мне, в конце-концов, не пятнадцать лет, чтобы мне было интересно, какой там член у этой принцессы объебошенной. Я выше этого. Мне это не интересно. Вряд ли кто-нибудь сможет меня так быстро вытащить из этого бренного тела, так что посмотреть я всегда успею. В горе вещей обнаруживаются странные короткие кофты с почему-то завязанными узлом рукавами (видимо, у Рена какие-то проблемы), связка подтяжек, похожая на имбецильного осьминога, и чёрные же шёлковые боксеры. Скорее всего, решает Хакс, это просто из любви к прохладному и мягкому исподнему, потому что именно по такой причине в его собственном шкафу можно найти пару подобных вещичек. Или же магистр Ордена подрабатывает стриптизом в Неизведанных. И неизвестно ещё, какой из этих вариантов выглядит более предпочтительным. В итоге Хакс всё же находит длинный, почти в пол, мундир, и более-менее приличные штаны. Задницу закрывают — да, не вычурно-шёлковые — нет, так что сойдёт. Конечно, под мундир стоило бы что-то надеть, но у Хакса попросту нет времени на то, чтобы развязывать узлы или втискиваться в порнушные тесные майки. Мудацкие шмотки мудацкого Кайло Рена никак не желают налезать, и Хаксу приходится вертеться на месте — управлять этим телом оказывается довольно сложно, непривычно. В итоге он с горем пополам одевается и на секунду замирает, чтобы пригладить волосы — и ничего не получается. На голове просто какое-то невнятное гнездо, хотя обычно, когда он видит Рена без шлема, укладка у него как у королевы какой-нибудь богатой системы планет. Огромной, мускулистой, двухметровой королевы. Ну нахер. Хакс возвращается в ванную, обыскивает шкафчик за зеркалом, но даже простой расчёски не находит, потом лезет в тумбу под распылителем, и в одной из выдвижных секций обнаруживает ящик с двойным дном. У него самого такой был в Академии — остальные в подобных прятали порнушку, Хакс прятал там сладости. В ящике он обнаруживает фен, несколько баллончиков и баночек с разными жидкостями, странную херню, похожую на кулинарные щипцы, несколько разных расчёсок и бутылочку с надписью «гламурный десант». Блядь, это идеальное название для их рыцарского ордена, надо будет на ближайшем брифинге внести предложение об изменении старого названия. «Гламурный десант» пахнет на удивление неплохо, едва-едва сладко, к тому же, на бутыльке есть наклейка «для облегчения ухода за непослушными волосами, придания силы и экстра-блеска». Хакс распыляет небольшое количество жидкого гламура на реновские волосы и думает о том, что если это именно Рен ответственен за то, что Хакс сейчас не в своей тарелке и не в своём теле, то он собственноручно начистит ему морду. До экстра-блеска.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на блестящую поверхность зеркала, Хакс решает, что выглядит вполне пристойно, и быстрым шагом покидает келью тоскливой принцессы, направляясь в сторону своей каюты. Если он проснулся в реновской постели (постель, как же, какой-то сраный тоненький матрас!) и в его же теле, то почти с полной уверенностью можно говорить о том, что Рена он найдёт в своей каюте. Хакс торопится, и из-за этого начинает путаться в непривычно длинных ногах и длинном же мундире, хотя падения ему всё-таки удаётся избежать. Преодолев не такое уж и маленькое расстояние — так казалось из-за этой нелепой походки новорожденного вуки, Хакс всё же оказывается перед родной дверью. Он прикладывает ладонь к панели допуска и морщится, когда загорается красный сигнал. Конечно, реновская лапища не поможет ему, отпечатки ведь не те. Хакс раздражённо морщится и негромко стучит в дверь. Это продолжается добрую минуту, и Хакс решает идти ва-банк. В конце концов, тело-то не его, он так, поносить взял, и то не по своей воле, так что ничего страшного. Примерившись, Хакс со всей дури пинает дверь и рычит:

\- Открывай, мудила!

Голос он, что удивительно, слышит реновский. Ну да, верно, связки-то его. За дверью ничего не происходит, и Хакс наконец вспоминает, что, помимо отпечатка, в каюту можно пройти и по цифровому коду. Он быстро набирает двенадцатизначное число на панели, и дверь наконец поддаётся. Хакс пробирается в каюту и смотрит в сторону постели — на ней лежит… Генерал Хакс, разумеется. В непривычной позе — обычно Хакс спит на боку, а теперь его тело вольготно раскинулось по всей кровати, как морская звезда, а в области паха как будто эвоки маленькую палаточку установили. Такой херни при командовании генерала Хакса телом генерала Хакса не было. Поскольку ходит он ещё с непривычки громко, этот шум, очевидно, и будит Рена. Тот сонно потягивается, двумя хлопками включает в каюте свет и, широко зевнув, поворачивается на звук. И открывает глаза.

\- Что за…

\- Это ты мне объясни, Волшебник страны Уёбков, — шипит Хакс. 

Надо признать, что, осознавая своё превосходство в росте и весе, было приятно немного потретировать гораздо более мелкого теперь Кайло. Рен убирает с глаз рыжую чёлку, растрепавшуюся во время сна, задумчиво смотрит на бледную руку в веснушках, а потом с зевком сообщает:

\- Я не думал, что тренировки дадут результат так быстро. И что он будет таким.

\- Исправь эту херню немедленно, Рен, иначе я тебе во весь лоб сделаю татуировку «мудак», нет, «Дарт Вейдер — мудак», поверь, я это сделаю.

\- Тебе? — Рен с ухмылкой прищуривается. — Татуировка к твоей оголтелой рыжине очень пойдёт.

\- Не беси меня. Вот здесь, — Хакс тыкает себя пальцем повыше переносицы. — Вот здесь прямо сделаю, посмотрим, что ты на это скажешь.

Рен всё так же сонно — и заразительно — зевает, после чего смотрит ниже, в район теперь уже своих (и что самое печальное, на неопределённое время) ног. И, как следствие, в сторону очень локального палаточного городка эвоков. Коротко усмехается, а потом, видимо, охренев окончательно от своей безнаказанности, скидывает с себя одеяло.

\- Нихера ж себе, — удивлённо тянет он. — А природа-то на тебе не отдыхала, ну, трудилась в поте лица.

Совсем охуел, думает Хакс. Рен тем временем уже тянется рукой ниже.

\- А ну не трогай, падла, я тебе руку к херам отрублю!

\- А что такого? — хмыкает Рен. — Тебе надо расслабиться, а я могу помочь. Хочешь, ммм?

И так поигрывает в воздухе пальцами. Окей, проносится у Хакса в голове, не то чтобы я своей член не видел, но не тогда, когда дрочкой будет управлять ебланистый магистр ебучего Ордена. 

\- Только попробуй, — угрожающе тихо предупреждает Хакс.

\- А то что?

\- А то я над тобой надругаюсь. 

\- Мне аж интересно, как именно ты это сможешь сделать, — скептически комментирует Рен.

Дискомфорт ощущался уже некоторое время, с самого момента прихода в родную каюту, так что самое время было пустить секретное оружие в ход. Хакс бодрым жестом стаскивает с реновского тела штаны до самых колен и отводит полы мундира в стороны.

\- У тебя на меня стоит, чудила. Интересная информация, верно?

\- И чего я там не видел? Ты меня моим же членом напугать хочешь? Зря. Большой, конечно, но что-то мне не страшно.

Практически против своей воли, поведясь на эту уловку, Хакс опускает взгляд ниже и буквально задыхается от гнева. И совсем немного — от удивления. Теперь на самом деле ясно, почему танцор из Рена паршивый. Трёхногий монстр, мать его.

\- Кстати, ты не думал о том, что это у _тебя_ на _тебя же_ стоит? Я знал, Хакси, что ты — та ещё самовлюблённая сучка, но чтобы настолько… 

\- Это не так работает, — возмущённо отрезает Хакс.

\- А откуда тебе-то знать, как это работает? Ты вон заплетаешься и еле ходишь, а всё равно пытаешься вести беседы о том, насколько полна наша власть над телами друг друга. И да, Хакс…

\- Нормально я хожу, ещё посмотрим, как тебе это будет удаваться, ты же как мелкий воришка в роскошной резиденции — _не к месту_ , и если уж… Что?

\- Надень штаны, будь добр, — лениво тянет Рен. — У твоего тщедушного тельца стояк при виде моего члена только усилился. 

Хакс задыхается во второй раз — и теперь это точно выражение гнева. Он всё же натягивает штаны и поправляет край мундира.

\- _Это не так работает_. Ты изменил слова, но смысл остался тот же, мыслитель ты херов. Сейчас твой разум влияет на моё тело, так что…

\- Хакси. Я всего лишь хотел сказать, чтобы ты не стоял тут так, это начинает меня отвлекать. К тому же, ты мундир задом наперёд надел, застёжка должна быть на другом боку. Хорошо, что хоть левый сапог на правую ногу не надел, и на том спасибо.

\- Это ты скажи спасибо — за то, что я в одних твоих шёлковых трусах по кораблю перед камерами и офицерами не разгуливаю.

\- Туше, — признаёт Рен и, очередной раз потянувшись, спускает ноги с кровати, благоразумно прикрывшись одеялом. — Кстати, а почему ты спишь вот так? Простыни голую задницу не натирают?

\- Тебя, гламурный десантник, это не касается, — Хакс фыркает и, скрестив руки на груди, добавляет: — А когда эта херня должна, хмм, прийти в норму? 

\- А мне почём знать? — Рен вытаскивает из-под себя простынь и, обернув ею бёдра, медленно направляется в сторону ванной комнаты. — Чем ты можешь быть недоволен вообще? Смотри, в каком охеренном теле ты оказался, жопошник рыжий. Наслаждайся и не возникай почём зря. 

И с видом величайшего наставника всех заблудших Рен скрывается за дверью. Хаксу остаётся только раздражённо вздохнуть.

\- Может, я и хотел оказаться в этом теле. Но не таким же, сука, образом, — тихо говорит он.

Из-за двери доносится шелест воды в распылителе и довольный хаксов голос с чисто реновской интонацией:

\- У меня не только член классный, но и слух хороший, апельсинка.

\- Это у меня, у меня слух хороший!

\- А характер хуёвый, — фыркает Рен из-за двери. — Ладно, не нуди тут, дай помыться спокойно.

\- Не вздумай дрочить в душе, а то я в шлем твоего деда нассу, и не из неуважения к нему, а из нелюбви к тебе.

Становится подозрительно тихо, и лишь через несколько секунд Рен отвечает:

\- _А это идея_.

Хакс утомлённо вздыхает, потом идёт заправлять кровать (уверен, что это чудовище на такое не сподобится), а затем направляется к шкафу. Лучше заранее подготовить одежду, в которой ситхская принцесса в его теле будет дефилировать по кораблю, а то не дай звёзды он в его шкафу найдёт шёлковое бельё и припомнит недавнюю хаксову шутку. Ну уж нет, такого дерьма следует избежать любыми способами. Когда китель, брюки, рубашка, бельё и перчатки уже лежат на постели, Рен лениво вываливается из ванной комнаты. Хакс тоскливо смотрит на своё многострадальное тело (в голове мелькает — только бы не попортил его), а потом возмущённо спрашивает:

\- Ты какого хрена сделал с моими волосами?!

Рен смахивает рыжую чёлку чуть в сторону и, поджав губы, недовольно морщится.

\- Что тебе опять не нравится, генерал Невротик? Или, может, как раз в него?

\- Немедленно убери волосы назад! С твоей манерой вечно надувать губищи — да, перестань, кстати, мне не идёт — и этой, с позволения сказать, причёской, ты из меня портовую шлюху делаешь.

Рен, покачивая бёдрами — как же вульгарно! — и едва ли не пританцовывая, подходит ближе и обвивает Хакса руками, мягко поглаживая по боку:

\- Переменой причёски из тебя, Хакс, всю твою блядовитость не вытравить и близко. 

\- Мудак.

\- Бешеный. 

Хакс перехватывает Рена за запястья и на секунду зависает — он и не думал, что это… вот так вот будет выглядеть. Властно. Красиво. Возбуждающе даже. Сглотнув, он сбрасывает реновские — блядь, свои! — руки с себя и командует:

\- Оденься уже, ради Силы. У меня сегодня просто дохера дел, а это значит, что я везде и всюду буду вынужден таскаться за тобой, чтобы ты не проебал всё, что нажито мною непосильным трудом. 

\- По-твоему, Златовласка, у меня своих дел нет? Мне нужно тренироваться, а не сидеть на скучных совещаниях.

\- Уж это, — холодно говорит Хакс, — ты можешь и отложить на… какое-то время. Надеюсь, всё быстро вернётся в норму. Так что одевайся, в шесть утра у меня, эм, у нас, брифинг.

Рен уныло хмыкает и тянется к одежде. С волосами он так ничего и не сделал, и Хаксу приходится самолично его причёсывать под аккомпанемент недовольных реновских возгласов. Кажется, он намеренно говорит на пару тонов выше, только чтобы позлить Хакса звуками его собственного писклявого голоса. Хакс в ответ мелодично и злобно напевает «теперь ты в Арми, нахуй», потом застёгивает китель на Рене и выпихивает его из каюты. 

\- Самое главное, не тупи очень сильно. Ты всё ещё можешь эти свои штучки с Силой проворачивать?

\- Ты о том, могу ли я слышать, о чём ты думаешь? Ещё как, намного лучше, чем обычно. Например, сейчас ты думаешь, что у меня…

\- Если ты не завалишь, то я начну биться лицом об стены. Твоим лицом, дорогуша. 

\- Злой ты, Хакси. Недоёб? Так ты это, не дрейфь, Чёрный Плащ спешит на помощь!

И с этими словами Рен прямо в коридоре, прямо под чутким оком камер с высоким разрешением кладёт ладонь на хаксову задницу и сжимает пару раз. Вот только для сторонних наблюдателей это выглядит так — именно Хакс сейчас наминает задницу Кайло. Возмутительно, блядь. И совершенно неправдоподобно.

\- Когда-нибудь я пристрелю тебя, патлатый, и буду долго отмечать это прекрасное событие. 

Рен обиженно надувается.

\- Ма-а-аленький я, меня каждый обидеть норовит. Блядь ты рыжая при погонах, Хакс, винтик в механизме, а не человек.

\- Ладно, всё, закончили. На брифинге, да и на других собраниях я буду сидеть рядом с тобой, в своей голове отвечать на вопросы и отдавать распоряжения, а ты повторяй слово в слово, и никакой импровизации, иначе я найду какой-нибудь болезненный и кровавый способ сделать тебя менее самоуверенным посредством укорочения какой-нибудь твоей части тела. Я понятно изъясняюсь?

\- Слушай, у тебя комплекс какой-то, что ли? — Рен поворачивается к Хаксу, позволяя ему лицезреть удивлённое выражение на собственном лице. — Не переживай, ты мне и таким нравишься. Нервным, рыжим и с членом, который меньше моего. 

\- Ты подавишься своими словами когда-нибудь, Рен, — мстительно цедит Хакс, стараясь не расхохотаться. — И моим членом тоже. 

\- Да ты всегда только обещаешь.

Брифинг в целом проходит нормально, Рен даже не гримасничает, не говорит очевидных глупостей и в точности повторяет слова за Хаксом. Это его и расслабляет под конец, сложно ожидать подставы, когда в состоянии кромешного пиздеца всё вдруг начинает идти довольно неплохо. И зря. Закончив отдавать приказы, Рен поправляет рукава кителя, проводит рукой по волосам, приглаживая рыжие пряди и говорит:

\- Мы отлично поработали сегодня, я очень доволен вами, господа. И, чтобы достойно отметить замечательное начало продуктивного дня, я попросил бы вас, капитан Стоун… Как ваше имя, кстати?

Капитан меняется в лице, нервно дёргает воротничок формы и отвечает с еле заметной дрожью в голосе:

\- Ричард, сэр.

\- Отлично, буду звать вас Дик. Так вот, Дик, принесите-ка мне из столовой порцию мороженого. Клубничного. И побыстрее, не терплю растаявшее.

За столом начинают шептаться. Вот мудак, думает Хакс. Ну ничего, сучонок, я тебе отомщу.

\- А мне, — подаёт голос Хакс — реновский голос, — принесите каф. Чёрный, как самая беззвёздная ночь, потому что я — сама Тьма. И с зефирками. Иначе я отрежу вам головы и переставлю от одного к другому. 

Офицеры переглядываются, а потом синхронно покидают конференц-зал. Уже через пару минут белый, что снег на «Старкиллере», Дик приносит вазочку с мороженым и большую чашку кафа и практически убегает с глаз сумасбродного начальства. 

\- Ну ты и жопа, Хакс, — сообщает Рен, зачёрпывая побольше мороженого.

Хакс пальцами поднимает одну из зефирок и с аппетитом съедает. 

\- Надо было ещё и пирог заказать, и съесть целый. Чтобы ты потом в зале побегал, сбрасывая эти калории.

\- Я сейчас обмажусь мороженым, сделаю фото и сменю твою аватарку в корабельной нет-сети, будешь знать, как раскармливать меня. Или хотя бы думать об этом.

\- Эти зефирки, Рен, маленькие, и отлично будут смотреться в носу на твоей новой аватарке. 

\- Ладно, хорошо, — Рен старательно вылизывает остатки мороженого из вазочки и довольно урчит, — эротические игры с едой не очень меня привлекают.

\- А с чем привлекают?

\- Серьёзно? Те, в которых участвует твоя, рыжий, задница и рукоять моего меча.

\- А что, член не стоит, и тебе нужна помощь?

\- Можем проверить, хоть прямо здесь и сейчас.

Хакс опускает взгляд. Он и подумать не мог, что эти разговоры могут так далеко зайти. Однако, разговоры интересные, очень даже — об этом говорит хотя бы то, что ёбаное реновское тело нагнало кучу крови пониже пояса. Хорошо, что штаны плотные, а мундир длинный. 

\- Что, заводят грязные разговорчики? Я дам тебе столько грязи, детка, сколько ты и представить не можешь, — Рен отставляет вазочку в сторону и совершенно похабнейшим образом облизывает губы.

\- Я бы с удовольствием утопил тебя в этой грязи, мудила, — шипит Хакс.

Отставляет чашку с кафом и размокшими зефирками в сторону и, поднявшись из кресла, быстро покидает конференц-зал. Заебал он его, видит Сила, ох как заебал. Мало того, что Рен со своими невнятными тренировками умудрился влезть в его тело, так ещё и глумится, как последний… Внезапно Хакс чувствует это — злость, ярость даже. И с этим что-то нужно делать. Хорошо, что меча реновского при нём нет — в любом случае, они работают только у тех, кто обладает Силой. Отсутствие оружия, однако, не делает невозможным выпустить пар. Он же теперь в теле тренированного бойца, который об колено может кого угодно переломить. Этим Хакс и намерен заняться — прямо сейчас. Он сворачивает в просторный коридор, в расширении которого устроен пульт контроля за частью систем палубы, и осматривается. В плазменном экране он видит своё отражение — именно так Кайло выглядит в гневе, он знает это выражение лица слишком хорошо. Удивительно, что Хакс злится сейчас так, как обычно злится сам Рен. Хакс разворачивается на каблуках, хватает за руку проходящего мимо штурмовика и легко перебрасывает его через плечо. После этого подлетает к столам, из-за которых уже начали разбегаться техники и офицеры, сбрасывает на пол датапады и папки с документами и яростно их топчет. Пинает стулья и столы, бессвязно рявкает на окружающих и в итоге остаётся в полном одиночестве. И через пару часов в столовой слышит разговор двух молодых офицеров:

\- Ты слышал, что сегодня на седьмой палубе было?

\- Ага. Магистр разошёлся. Гонял техников — благо, хоть меч свой в ход не пускал, рвал папки, пинал мебель и орал _«ёбаный Кайло Рен!»_ А я-то думал, что шизофреников в Первый Орден не принимают…

По крайней мере, это была достойная месть Рену за его поведение. Теперь, надеется Хакс, прозвище «шизо-Реник» к магистру приклеится надолго. Так или иначе, бесконечные совещания выматывают Хакса настолько, что в конце дня он практически забывает о том, что выглядит не так, как обычно. Закончив все намеченные дела, он отправляется к тому человеку, который всегда рад его видеть и с которым ему самому всегда приятно поговорить. Код доступа к каюте Фазмы Хакс вбивает не глядя, заваливается внутрь и застаёт капитана за полировкой плеча доспехов. Хакс проходит вглубь каюты, усаживается в кресло и вздыхает.

\- Тяжёлый день?

\- Ты не представляешь, кэп, просто пиздец. 

Фазма откладывает доспех в сторону, поднимается с пола, подходит к Хаксу и с улыбкой ерошит его волосы. 

\- Что… — Хакс раздражённо отмахивается от неё. — Мне нужно выпить, и побольше.

Фазма выпрямляется и, обеспокоенно посмотрев на Хакса, осторожно говорит:

\- Не вы ли говорили мне, что алкоголь вреден для тех, кто постоянно и интенсивно тренируется, магистр?

\- Ах, блядь, точно… Это не магистр Рен, хотя и очень похоже. Это Хакс.

Фазма коротко смеётся и кивает:

\- Ну конечно, мастер Рен, — и снова, чтоб её, треплет Хакса по волосам.

\- Да как тебе доказать? Ух, ладно. Два дня назад я рассказывал тебе про одну фантазию, в которой присутствует комната для допросов, пыточное кресло и кожаные перчатки. И качественная звукоизоляция. А ты мне рассказала, что у тебя есть татуировка на…

\- Генерал?

\- Да, — тоскливо отвечает Хакс. — В теле этого мудака.

\- Ну, — задумчиво тянет Фазма, хитро улыбаясь, — мы никогда не знаем, каким именно образом наши желания могут быть претворены в жизнь.

\- О, звёзды, хотя бы ты про это не шути, Рен меня подъебками про секс целый день из себя выводит. Из меня выводит. Блядь…

\- Ничего, генерал, всё образуется. А я-то ещё голову ломала, — Фазма задумчиво почёсывает за ухом, — почему это генерал Хакс сегодня с улыбочками зазывал меня на пробежку, а потом — на спарринг. Я аж насторожилась, но решила с выводами не торопиться. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что с Реном — тренировать тело целиком, со мной — только печень и мозг. Это как раздельное питание, только раздельные тренировки. И почему, скажи мне, ты меня по волосам трепала, как детёныша вуки?

Фазма в очередной раз улыбается, а потом отвечает:

\- Знаете, когда магистр Рен расстроен или чем-то недоволен, я его так подбадриваю. Ему нравится, говорит, что я ему как охеренная старшая сестра.

Хакс вздыхает.

\- Как много я не знаю о нём.

\- А вы…

\- Что?

\- Вы хоть узнали, как у Рена там, ну, на _нижней палубе_?

\- Ты про то, насколько у него большая _ионная турель_ , или про то, насколько глубокий у него, хмм, _ангар для шаттлов_?

\- Если честно, информация про ангары видится мне совершенно непривлекательной, — фыркает Фазма.

\- Ну, турель у него такая, какие мы по флангам со стороны капитанского мостика расставляем.

\- Хороший калибр, — деловито замечает Фазма. — А надолго ли, вы, генерал, будете оставаться в таком образе?

\- Я тебе не травести из голонета, чтобы «быть в образе», хотя Рен, будь уверена, та ещё дива, мать его. Но — честно — я не знаю. Рен не говорит по этому поводу ничего определённого. 

\- А вы с ним разговаривали серьёзно, генерал? Может, он и расскажет, если знает. А если нет — то хотя бы поговорите, узнаете друг друга немного, и более не будете кидаться один на другого из-за всяких мелочей. Хотя в некотором смысле вам уже стоит кинуться на него, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

\- Капитан, вам не программами обучения и тренировками заниматься нужно, а сводничеством, — язвит Хакс, но понимает, что Фазма всё же права. — Хорошо. Я поговорю с ним. Но не смейте спрашивать меня завтра, как прошла моя ночь. Если будет, о чём рассказать, я так и сделаю. 

\- Отлично. Мне как раз завтра днём доставят контраб… кореллианский виски, всё, как вы любите. Тогда и приходите, мы найдём тему для разговора. 

Хакс кивает, усмехается, когда Фазма снова ерошит ему волосы, и уходит на поиски Рена. Тот торчит на капитанском мостике с важным видом и поглощает очередную порцию мороженого. Судя по куче вазочек, что тут и там торчат на столах, нажрал он за день очень и очень много. 

\- Вы мне тело попортите, — тихо замечает Хакс, подходя к Рену со спины.

\- Поверьте, я хотел бы делать это без помощи сладостей.

Хмыкнув, Хакс с невозмутимым (ну, почти) видом добавляет:

\- Нам нужно поговорить, Рен.

\- А мы чем, по-вашему, занимаемся?

\- Не здесь. Много ушей и глаз. И камеры. 

\- В мою каюту?

\- Хрена с два. Я в этот клоповник не вернусь. В мою.

\- Зануда, — констатирует Рен, отставляя пустую вазочку на стол. Поворачивается в другую сторону и добавляет: — Господа, надеюсь на вас. Ночная смена должна пройти без происшествий, и тогда мы сможем побольше поговорить о вашем поощрении.

Со всех концов мостика доносятся бодрые голоса «есть, сэр!, «да, генерал!», «будет сделано, сэр!» Хакс кисло улыбается и идёт в сторону выхода.

\- Видишь, — говорит Рен, выходя с мостика вслед за Хаксом. — Они меня любят. 

\- О каком вознаграждении ты там говорил?

\- Предложил устроить вечер караоке в кают-компании. Выпивка за счёт славного генерала Хакса, он такой, знаешь, рубаха-парень…

\- Я бы тебе по зубам съездил, если бы так не любил своё лицо.

\- А я был прав, — хмыкает Рен, — у тебя реально стоит на самого себя. 

\- Кто бы говорил, — чеканит Хакс.

Он в очередной раз запинается о край мундира, и, не удержав равновесие, начинает падать вперёд. Рен успевает схватить его — почти как зверушку за шкирку, помогает стать ровно и с ехидной улыбкой говорит:

\- Осторожнее, Рен.

Хакс не отвечает. До каюты они доходит в полной тишине, так же безмолвно устраиваются в креслах и несколько секунд смотрят друг на друга.

\- Ты так и не сказал, надолго ли это.

\- Я не знаю, — просто отвечает Рен. — Со мной такое впервые, я лишь читал о подобном в старых манускриптах.

\- Как это «не знаю»?! — взвивается Хакс, нервно постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. — Я не могу так работать.

\- Да ладно, расслабься. Будешь ходить на тренировки, а мне мысленно надиктовывать свои помпезные речи. Считай, Хакси, что у тебя отпуск. Своеобразный, но всё интереснее, чем лежать как пьяный ранкор под солнцем на пляже и медленно прожариваться до костей.

\- Я не люблю солнце.

\- Неудивительно, ты ж мудак.

\- А это как связано?

Рен усмехается и трёт пальцами уставшие глаза.

\- С тобой, Хакс, это — универсальное объяснения для чего бы то ни было.

\- Иди нахер, — устало отзывается Хакс. — Скажи мне вот что — как это вообще произошло?

\- Большой выброс Силы, — коротко говорит Рен. — С тобой я взаимодействую довольно часто, потому, видимо, меня и вбросило в эту оболочку, и нас поменяло местами. Всё просто.

\- Поразительно просто! А можно как-то, ну, — Хакс мнётся, — ускорить процесс, чтобы всё быстрее вернулось на свои места? 

\- Устроить такой же выброс Силы, но я не уверен, что это сработает, — с сомнением отвечает Рен.

\- Как это осуществить? — быстро спрашивает Хакс.

\- Тебе не понравится.

\- Да что угодно, лишь бы побыстрее.

\- Нужно, хмм, заставить напрямую провзаимодействовать моё сознание и моё тело. 

Хакс вопросительно смотрит на Рена. Подмечает, что волосы выглядят лучше, чем обычно — этот мудак точно знает какие-то секреты по части внешности, ему недоступные, и что синяки под глазами не такие яркие. Взаимодействие, значит… О, блядь.

\- Скажи мне, Рен, правильно ли я тебя понял. Мне нужно тебя тобой же выебать из собственного тела?

\- Мне всегда нравилась скупость и точность твоих формулировок, рыжий. Да, всё примерно так. 

Хакс сглатывает. Ему, конечно, хотелось вернуться, но как только он представлял, как реновская турель будет бороздить просторы его скромного ангара, так колени дрожать начинали. 

\- Ты это, не бойся, Хакси, мы осторожненько.

\- Кто «мы», кто «мы», блядь?! — рявкает Хакс, а потом замолкает и почти печально добавляет. — Ну пиздец же. 

Рен поднимается с места и аккуратно присаживается на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидит Хакс. 

\- Серьёзно, всё будет нормально. А если переместиться обратно на свои места не выйдет, то хоть оттянемся как в последний раз. 

\- Тебе не кажется, Рен, что трахать самого себя — это перверсия какая-то?

\- Ну, — Рен пожимает плечами, — дрочка же не считается чем-то извращённым, а по сути это сношение со своим кулаком. Поверь, Галактика и не такое видела. Я тебе расскажу как-нибудь про одну ситхскую практику, ты удивишься, уверяю тебя.

\- Надеюсь, конкретно сейчас никаких ситхских практик не будет, — задумчиво тянет Хакс.

\- Нет. Но ты подумай вот о чём, — Рен начинает медленно расстёгивать китель, после чего сбрасывает его на пол. — Ты сможешь узнать, как другой человек получает оргазм, тело-то моё. 

Хакс поднимается на ноги, через голову стаскивает с себя мундир, не заботясь о целости молнии, и, по-хозяйски обхватив собственную талию реновской рукой, утаскивает их обоих к кровати.

\- Думаю, опыт будет более чем увлекательным, — бормочет он, заваливая Рена на кровать и дивясь, как много же на его форменных брюках застёжек. Надо будет приказать перешить, походя думает он. 

Опыт действительно был увлекательным и многогранным — в том смысле, что Хакс открыл для себя новые грани что своего тела (в плане гибкости), что сознания Рена (в плане любви к громким звукам). Плюс к тому, многие грани и поверхности в его каюте оказались вполне подходящими для всевозможных изысканий, и пусть Хакс был отличным теоретиком, Рен был совершенно охуенным практиком. И тогда, когда Хакс в очередной раз за эту безумную ночь отвалился от Рена, он наконец увидел, открыв глаза, собственную руку на подушке. Пошевелив на пробу пальцами, Хакс удостоверивается, что вернулся домой. Дом был потрёпан, заёбан в самом восхитительном смысле и готов на новые подвиги. Хакс поворачивается на бок, отводит со лба Рена налипшие волосы и уже своим голосом говорит:

\- Ну, а теперь пора поменяться, дорогуша.

Рен хмыкает, не открывая глаз, растягивается на кровати и сыто подтверждает:

\- Ещё как пора, рыжий.


End file.
